Cafés compartidos
by riatha
Summary: Reid tiene problemas, y Morgan quiere arreglar. Sólo que al final, acaba jodiéndolo más. Morgan/Reid. Criminal Minds.


Tiene la mirada baja y el flequillo demasiado largo, se le marcan los pómulos y las ojeras son demasiado pronunciadas. (Y cada vez más).  
Cada vez es más evidente que algo pasa y que ese algo tiene que ver con Reid y drogas y bueno, adicción.

_Y aunque parecía imposible la clavícula de Reid es un poco más marcada y él es incluso más arisco._

Morgan observa, se muere por intervenir pero sabe que entonces la barrera sería aún más infranqueable. (Porque si la muralla tiene todavía alguna grieta es porque Reid no sabe que ésta existe).

Pero al final la necesidad de ayudar es más fuerte que él y no puede evitarlo. Tiene que hacer algo.

(Sólo que algo resulta ser la peor idea que ha tenido en toda su vida porque Reid hace esa cosa que se le da tan bien de alejarse y encogerse un poco sobre sí mismo y bueno, básicamente protegerse de los demás y Morgan le nota lejos y un poco inalcanzable e igual es un poco infantil, pero no le gusta).

Y todo se rompe un poco.  
_  
De repente no hay café compartido por las mañanas ni palmadas en el hombro seguidas de caída de ojos ni pelo revuelto junto a sonrisa tímida._

Y es una mierda, la verdad.

(Es una mierda darte cuenta de un día para otro de lo mucho que necesitas esos pequeños detalles para poder sonreír aunque sea un poco.)

Una mierda y una putada hacerlo justo cuando la persona en cuestión no te habla porque... porque no. (En palabras textuales del doctor Spencer Reid, que a veces parece que tenga 10 años mentales o algo).

Y se pasean los dos por la central entre miradas de soslayo por parte del resto del equipo, se miran de reojo esperando que el otro no se dé cuenta. Pasan así las mañanas, entre miradas furtivas y ojos que se evitan.

En serio que es una mierda.

Morgan se siente un poco pequeño de repente porque es una de esas situaciones incómodas que él no sabe manejar: es decir, incómodo y Morgan no suele estar en la misma frase.  
Pero es el tipo de situación Morgan estaba hablando con García sobre Reid cuando éste ha entrado en la habitación.  
Ese tipo de situación. Incómoda. Incomodísima.  
Del tipo en el que los dos miran más el suelo que al frente y tienen las mejillas rojas mientras García habla sin decir nada realmente.

Una mierda todo. Una puta mierda.

Y justo cuando cree que la situación no puede empeorar Reid deja de ir al trabajo sin dar ninguna explicación y Morgan siente como algo que se parece sospechosamente a la angustia empieza a alojarse en su pecho.

Así que el segundo día va a buscarlo a su casa. (Y puede que dos días no sean mucho, pero para alguien como Reid perder una hora de trabajo supone el fin del mundo).

Lo que Morgan espera es que Reid no le abra la puerta y tenga que derribarla y aparecer de repente en su cuarto y encontrarlo con sobredosis o tirado en la cama o algo así.

No espera encontrarlo junto al marco de la puerta apenas dos segundos después de haber llamado impecablemente vestido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Y bueno, quizás es Reid el que tenía que haber hecho esa pregunta. (Y él parece pensar lo mismo porque alza la ceja y se cruza de brazos).

-¿No debería ser yo el que hiciera esa pregunta?

Pero Morgan está demasiado ocupado escrutando a Reid como para contestar la pregunta.

-No hagas eso.

Y Morgan pone esa cara de no sé a que te estás refiriendo que tan bien hace pero que con él no funciona.

-No me analices, Morgan.

-No te analizo. Yo sólo…

compruebo que estás bien, me cercioro de que sigues aquí, vengo a verte.

Y es algo patética la forma en que se relaja perceptiblemente al ver que Reid está bien. O al menos no tan mal como antes.

-No has venido a la central.

-Pedí unos días libres a Hotch.

Entonces es justo el momento en que Morgan se percata de que quizás (quizás) debería haber preguntado por Reid antes de presentarse en su casa sin avisar.

Sólo que ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

-Vete.

Y algo en la forma en que Reid le mira a los ojos y la mandíbula se tensa le insta a irse sin replicar.

Antes de empeorarlo aún más.

Y cuando Reid vuelve a la central la cosa no parece mejorar.

De hecho, si no fuera porque Morgan considera eso imposible según su criterio diría incluso que ha empeorado.

Porque ya ni siquiera se miran y no tratan de tener localizado al otro. (O bueno, sí, pero lo hacen con el único propósito de esquivarse).

Una puta mierda. Eso es lo que es.

Y normalmente sería Morgan el que daría el primer paso. Le acorralaría en el baño o en un pasillo y diría un par de frases bonitas. Sonreiría de medio lado con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha y al final levantaría la mirada con aire tímido.

Pero esta vez está demasiado asustado como para hacer nada. Tiene demasiado miedo a acabar de romper a Reid.

Reid que ya está resquebrajado y sólo necesita un pequeño soplo para acabar de hacerse pedazos.

Pasa el tiempo y después de una semana, justo cuando Morgan cree que va a volverse loco es Reid el que con un intento de sonrisa que parece más bien una mueca le corta el paso en el parking y le pregunta si le invita a un café.

Y es un hecho histórico, porque no sólo Reid ha tomado la iniciativa, si no que, y por primera vez en años, Derek Morgan ha sido incapaz de hablar y se ha limitado a asentir.

Histórico, definitivamente.

Seguramente cuando Reid hablaba de invitarle a tomar un café hablaba de un Starbucks, pero Morgan es el que conduce y eso de viajar en silencio tiene la ventaja de que nadie (Reid) te pregunta dónde vas.

-Estamos en tu casa.

Y, contrariamente a lo que Morgan esperaba, no parece enfadado. Sólo… sorprendido.

-Ajá.

Y procura no mirar a Reid mientras abre la puerta. En parte porque le tiemblan las manos cuando mete la llave en la cerradura y en parte porque le da miedo lo que pueda encontrar en los ojos de Reid si le mira atentamente.

Hay cosas para las que no está preparado.

El café está algo (bastante) malo. Lo que, Reid supone, es la razón por la que Morgan siempre desayuna en la central.

Aun así se lo toma. Porque bueno, es un adicto a la cafeína (entre otras cosas) y si le ponen un café delante… pues se lo bebe. No va a ser él el que diga que no.

Y vale, se queja y hace muecas, pero se lo bebe.

El silencio es espeso y Morgan cree que realmente, realmente, debería decir algo.

Pero no se le ocurre nada que decir.

-Lo siento.

Y no sabe que es exactamente lo que siente. Siente haber dejado sólo a Reid y que le cogieran por su culpa, siente no haber visto a tiempo su problema, no haber estado ahí, que Reid no confiara en él lo suficiente, que tenga que pasar por eso, que Reid sea aún un crío y esté viviendo todo eso.

Todo.

Reid se encoge un poco y susurra un yo también lo siento que apenas es audible para Morgan.

(Sólo que sí lo es y Morgan siente como algo dentro de sí se hace un poco más grande y le oprime el pecho y no está muy seguro pero juraría que es la culpa).

-No lo sientas.

Y frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes y de repente parece enfadado, y se le notan los músculos del cuello y Reid le mira un poco asustado, pero tampoco mucho porque Morgan parece más enfadado consigo mismo que con Reid.

Además alivia un poco tener la seguridad absoluta de que no te van a hacer daño. (Pero le aterra ligeramente tener esa confianza tan incuestionable en alguien).

Se quedan callados y Reid no recuerda haberle dado tantas vueltas jamás al café. Alza la mirada y se encuentra con la de Morgan.

-¿Q-Qué?

Por supuesto el hecho de que le tiemble la voz no tiene nada que ver con que sea Morgan el que le está mirando tan fijamente. Es sólo que le pone le nervioso ser el centro de atención. Sí, es eso.

-Nada.

Se miran con cierta timidez y acaban devolviendo la vista al café. Café que por otra parte además de estar malísimo en esos momentos ya está frío.

Pero ninguno dice nada.

Se acaban el café con una mueca y Morgan anuncia que va a llevar a Reid. Él está tentado de decir que no es necesario, pero realmente no encuentra la forma de volver a su casa si no es Morgan el que le lleva.

Y eso que se le considera un genio.

Cuando se levantan lo único que se oye es el chirriar de las sillas contra el suelo. Reid se dirige hacia la salida y Morgan le sigue.

Hasta que Morgan le abraza por detrás y Reid se queda muy quieto, esperando qué hacer.

-De verdad que lo siento.

Lo susurra contra el oído de Reid y éste se estremece un poco. Cree que debería contestar algo, pero tiene a Morgan pegado a su espalda y cuando respira el aire le roza el cuello. Así que no puede pensar.

Y se echa un poco hacia atrás buscando más contacto y más brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y más Derek Morgan en general.

Debería ser estúpido. Debería. Y cursi, también.

Pero es lo único que a Reid le apetece en ese momento, quedarse recostado contra el pecho de Morgan y cerrar los ojos.

Cada vez cae más bajo.

No se mueven en un rato, y al final es la gravedad la que actúa, porque es cansado mantener tanto rato tus brazos alrededor de alguien, la verdad. Así que Morgan se separa un poco y le revuelve el pelo a Reid.

Y Reid no era consciente de echarlo tanto de menos, pero eso que ha sentido en el estómago debe de ser eso, sí, volver a encontrar algo (alguien) que echabas de menos.

Pero las costumbres son las costumbres.

Se gira dispuesto a dedicarle a Morgan una mirada fulminante, pero Morgan le está mirando fijamente y al final lo único que puede hacer es aferrarse a su cuello, cerrar los ojos y meterle la lengua en la boca.

No es una mala opción.

Morgan parece pensar lo mismo. Que no es una mala opción; que de hecho es una opción estupenda. Y mete sus dedos entre el pelo de Reid, que ahora está más largo de lo que lo recordaba, y coloca su otra mano en la espalda de Reid y le llama Spencer entre mordiscos mientras recorre la columna de Reid con el pulgar.

Es una idea estupenda. (Le sorprende no haberla tenido antes)

Al día siguiente Reid se despierta con un brazo moreno y pesado sobre su espalda. Abre los ojos sin saber muy bien donde está y mira hacia su derecha.

Lo que encuentra es el rostro dormido de Morgan. Sería un buen despertar.

Lo sería si fuera real. (Y debe serlo porque de repente Morgan murmura entre sueños y aprieta más su abrazo y la sensación de la piel de Morgan contra la suya se siente bastante física y no imaginaria y real, la verdad).

Morgan se mueve un poco y Reid cierra los ojos y finge estar dormido.

Pero no lo está. Porque la verdad es un poco quedarse dormido cuando empiezan a acudir a tu mente todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Morgan sosteniéndolo contra la pared y besándole. Losientolosientolosiento contra sus labios hasta que al final pierde el significado y se convierte en una especie de oración contra la piel de Reid. Ojos cerrados y la cabeza de Reid hacia atrás. Decir Derek entre gemidos y la sensación de una boca envolviéndole.

Suben las escaleras entra besos y risas. Se quitan la ropa con prisa y casi corriendo. Se tiran en la cama y se besan hasta que parece que se van a deshacer.

Y al final se deshacen. Se vuelven líquidos contra el colchón, se funden uno en el otro y a Reid le parece sorprendente que no hay sido siempre así.

O quizás si lo ha sido y no han sabido darse cuenta.

Y cuando Reid vuelve a despertar se encuentra con el rostro de Morgan mirándole desde arriba con una mirada divertida. Spencer frunce el ceño y le pregunta qué hace.

Morgan se encoge de hombros y le besa casi con pereza. Como un beso de buenos días.

_Y Reid podría despertar así todos los días de su vida._


End file.
